My Angel and My Angel only
by panny-chan98
Summary: Just a realllllllly good story this a must read for you Van and Hitomi Fans. Please, PLEASE REVEIW/ no flares


My Angel and my Angel only  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki. The girl from the mystic moon. Van Fanel. The young king of Faneila. Were they ever meant to be.Let's.find.. out.  
  
Hitomi sat under a tree one summer night, starring at the stars that loomed overhead. Sighing she closed her eyes. "Van." The wind took her words with them leaving them for him find. She was sitting there all alone, listening to the sad song of a lost soul, and broken heart. Putting her head on her knees that were up against her chest she lightly started crying. "I miss you so much Van, when will I see you again?" She asked herself that over and over again.  
  
Van, himself, sat behind the castle. Watching the fire take his soul away as it burned down to nothing, but before it died along with him he fed it more wood to keep it going. Looking up as if he felt eyes upon him he sighed, as the only thing that crossed his eyes sight was the mystic moon. "Hitomi." he breathed her name like it was sacred. Looking back down he watched as the fire burned and was gone just like his love. "When will I see you again?"  
  
Days passed, since they both sat outside, days turned into weeks and weeks into months until finally another broken year passed. They already broken hearts broke more. They needed to see each other or they might just go mad, together.  
  
"Van." she was again outside her house, her head was bowed and her hands in prayer. Her green watery eyes looked up in the sky, she thought of Van and the others, with all her heart. A star shot across the sky and she heard a whispering voice in her head. "Hitomi . Please hurry, I'll be waiting. I promise." with those final words she was sucked into the sky, by the brilliant blue light that had started it all.  
"They gave me the last of their power. Thank you." And then.she was gone. Gone from her home planet, and to her true home, with the man she was meant to be with. Forever.  
She soon felt her feet touch solid ground and she kept her eyes close, waiting longer, until the famous blue light had vanished, taking her sorrow and pain with it.  
Her green eyes opened, it was night. The stars were still shinning and one seemed just for her.  
She closed her eyes again. Being so caught up in the moment. She didn't hear the silent figure behind her.  
Half of his face was covered with his hair; he was more muscular now and taller. His chin even held a little bit of hair.  
Strong tanned arms wrapped around her slim waist. She instantly leaned back on the strong chest. And breathed in his sweet scent. It WAS him.  
"Hello Hitomi. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you. I'm lonely." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and her hand felt his face. Her heart was light, not heavy like it had been through all these years that they had been separated. She was truly going to be happy with her king. She loved him of course. No one could hate an angel.  
He had snuck up and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She was happy to see him, and he loved to feel her body up against his, he loved her perfume, and her natural scent. He just loved everything about her, he had made up his mind once and for good. HIS queen.  
"Van, I've missed you so, much. My heart told me that I was never going to see you again. But it was wrong. And I'm glad it was."  
He watched her as she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into him. He took those few seconds to just look at her. She was very beautiful; he had to have her as his.  
"Hitomi?" that name was heaven and he never wanted to stop saying it. He really loved her.  
"Would you come to the castle with me? I want you to see something." She nodded against him, and against her will he picked up her light soul and carried her home. To her true happiness.  
  
That 's not the end.  
  
The castle. Yes the castle was right there. Fanelia was rebuilt. It was even more beautiful she could have ever imaged. Her soul guided her and Van's guided his. It led them both, and took them to a special place, just for her and Van.  
He had told her to close her eyes, she did. He kept walking and soon she could smell, A meadow? No, it smelled more like a.  
"Open your eyes." When she did a quick in take of air took over her lungs, as he eyes wondered, they came across many wonderful types of flowers.  
"I built this, just for you. Do you like it?" she just turned in his arms to look at him. Her eyes once again watery, he did all this for her? She now couldn't live without him.  
His pale lips came down to her ear, as he whispered again. This time it wasn't sweet nothings.  
"Hitomi, please stay, stay forever. And be my wife." he asked, leaving his face right there on her neck. She cupped his chin and brought it to look at her. She saw fear in his eyes. Rejection? Of course she wouldn't.  
"Van I." he closed his eyes, tight. "I will." They flashed opened. "What?" she smiled and leaned closer. "I will. I will marry you. And be Mrs. Fanel and help rule our country. "  
Their pale lips finally came together, with a true real kiss. That would last forever. With just the two of them. The two found souls that would never be lost again.  
  
This IS the end. No one cane hate an angel  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
